


First Time For Everything

by pastelNothing



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb learns tiefling anatomy first hand, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Molly has a knot and I'm not sorry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, consent kink, trans!caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelNothing/pseuds/pastelNothing
Summary: Caleb and Molly have held hands and smooched, but anything more intimate has been lost between the two of them. So of course who is Mollymauk to not offer himself for studying.This is useless smut, but I hope you enjoy.





	First Time For Everything

He hasn't expected it to look so. Plain. 

"You know darling usually you staring like that is a good thing but you're staring at my dick like it's a book." But the response Molly gets is Caleb coming closer but hey, that's a good sign right? When they agreed to become a little more physical than kissing or that time Molly fingered him behind the cart they were going places. So now as Molly stands there waiting, Caleb on his hands and knees before him. Oh this was lovely. 

"I've never seen a tiefling dick before," comes Caleb’s almost wondered voice and there's half praise and embarrassment in the noise Mollymauk makes at the back of his throat. He reaches out to gently thread fingers through the ginger’s hair who makes a soft noise at the back of his throat.

"It won't bite, that's what my mouth is for dear, you can touch it." He's quickly rewarded by Caleb wrapping a hand around him and beginning to stroke him. A hiss of breath, tail lashing as he can feel the blood rush and fill his cock out more. 

Tieflings it seems tend to be growers and Caleb is keen to see just how big he can get before putting it inside him. Caelb’s started to make noises as well, shyly beginning to rub himself through the boxers he wears - boxers Ingot him, Molly’s inner monologue sings and the lavender man continues to slide fingers through his human’s hair to encourage and ground. 

"It'll feel better when it's inside you, promise." Comes a soft encouragement and Caleb looks up and nods.

"One request?" Caleb asks as he lays back and arcs his hips up to take those boxers off and on Molly loves seeing those pale freckled thighs and his loves cunt soaked for him. Molly’s mouth waters, shifting to stroke himself a few times.

"Of course love, what is it?"

"Cum inside me."

Molly's taken aback by the dominance in his lovers voice, his response just a soft huff and that lazy smile as he slides between Caleb's knees and that tail wraps around one of the gingers thighs. The spade gently slaps over a bruise on the wizard’s thigh causing a little noise that Molly just adores. 

"I want to warn you," Molly begins as he starts to slide two fingers over Caleb's slit to gauge how ready he is. Not enough, so he tests a finger inside of him. “Mating with tieflings is a lot different than mating with just any others of this fair land,” he can feel the eye roll the human gives him but he continues to slowly tease and open him with cautious work. 

"Color?” Molly’s gaze is back on his humans face and Caleb is watching back. Though there's a tense moment Caleb nods, breathing out and meeting the tiefling’s eyes once more. 

"Green."

As Molly fingers him slowly he explains what happens when tiefling's fuck. 

"A knot is what sets us apart from hulking halforcs or the ridges on a dwarf. We want to make sure we pass out lineage down so we've got, a bit more to work with. There are tieflings who have a ring of muscles that contract to keep a penis inside them in a similar way," Molly punctuates every few words with a slow curving of his fingers and he’s rewarded with moans slowly becoming more steady, more lustful.

"You want me to cum inside you," Molly continues, absolutely chuffed and absurdly smitten with this wizard, rubbing circles in Caelb’s thighs to distract any discomfort and watching for signs he's overstimulated but the ginger is taking to him so well. By the second finger the ginger has started to pant and even rock himself against the hand.

"I want it," Caleb manages just as Molly is adding a third finger and the wizard swears in his mother tongue only making the accent thicker for the next sentence.

"I want your knot." 

It almost rears Molly’s instincts, lust brain telling him to simply rut and plant his cock deep inside Caleb but he takes a deep breath and he’s good, anchored by the tail squeezing under Caleb's knee with the spade tip continuing to tap little love messages in no particular language but lust. They keep eye contact, the way they've used to ground each other constantly. God he's so in love. 

As three fingers ease and curl deep inside Caleb there’s a lit to his voice, finally beginning that whine Molly loves to hear, forcing himself to stop end pull the fingers out. Caleb watches as his fingers move to the tiefling’s body, coating his fully engorged cock with it and making the human whimper. 

"You ready, Caleb?"

After a few deep breaths with closed eyes, Caleb makes eye contact again and nods, Molly's purr in full force as he guides the tip inside him.

Even with three fingers Caleb is tight, the tiefling bowing low and concentrating while slowly easing himself inside and watching the human. Caleb it seems is partially studying the feeling and having the time of his life, hands coming up to slide over Molly's face and into his hair. He’s shifting and spreading his legs a little wider, giving Molly access and the ability to get closer, steadying his breathing.

"Can I kiss you while you fuck me, is that okay?" And oh how Molly's heart aches for this man below him, chuckling and bumping their noses together as they draw closer inch by inch. The tiefling can’t help breathe him in, the wizard smelling of books and earth and the tiniest hint of soot mixed with Molly’s own incense and ale. 

"Of course my love, how could I ever deny you?"

This kiss is different than the others. It’s not like the chaste peck Molly gave him one night before bed, heavier than the one they shared hidden together during a storm; lighter than when he gave Caleb gave him his first orgasm since they formally acknowledged their mutual attraction to each other. It was different, wonderful and full of love. 

Caleb moans into the kiss, giving Molly ample room to slide his forked tongue inside the man's mouth as their hips finally meet and he's sheathed inside him. He doesn't date move his lower half but he's gripping the headboard just as tight as Caleb is digging nails into his back. 

"Tell me when you're ready to move, Caleb," Molly says after he pulls for air, gentle kisses along his nose cheek and jaw and after a few deep breaths Caleb is sliding his hands from Molly’s back to up closer, pulling curled hair.

"More, please."

With consent from his partner Molly starts to move his hips. Slow at first, savoring each little gasp and moan that Caleb makes and saving it for when they're unable to bed each other or on a mission where they can not lay about and fuck like rabbits.

Moonlight spills over Caleb and it awes Mollymauk, looking down at his beloved as they rock together and each time he pulls out a little more he can feel the human draw him back in. There are more kisses, gentle and nipping and Caleb is starting to pull his hair and the tiefling chuckles.

"You're doing so good Caleb, so good my love," Molly coos to him between thrusts. The tiefling manages to keep most of them level and easy but after a deep thrust the wizard is lost to his mother tongue, babbling and rolling his hips up and Molly can feel his control slipping, digging his clawed nails into the bed. 

The heat, the love and the adoration spills over with rougher thrusts - Molly shifts to take Caleb's hips in hand. The first rough thrust he pulls halfway out and thrusts in and earning a cry of pleasure and for a moment their eyes meet, pleasure and love and lust swallowing both of them. The second time he pulls out till just the head is inside before slamming fully and Caleb screams one thing.

"Mollymauk!"

With that it's a loss between limbs and teeth and tongue and rutting. Lovers lost in bodies and connected hearts Caleb begging and asking for more and Molly giving what he can. They're bearing the edge, Caleb's thighs beginning to tremble and Molly can feel his cock start to swell and he's kissing a rough bite to the humans shoulder and panting out.

"Getting c-close dear heart, are you r-ready?" Molly is straining and holding himself back from cumming and Caleb shakes his head, grabbing one of the hands holding his hips. 

"T-touch my clit, please," he's breathy and lust-lost, meeting Molly's eyes he sees more lust than blue. But how could he ever deny his lover?

The hard part when you want to please your lover is that sometimes you have to get between them and as Molly tries pulling away to properly touch Caleb there's a whine from the human that gets turned into a cry as the tiefling rolls his hips again. Finally a hand can make space, palm against Caleb's belly and he shifts his hips so he can make full contact.

Molly doesn't know which hit him harder when he began to draw circles around Caleb's clit; the gasp that sounded devastating and gorgeous or the way his cunt squeezed around him. 

Either way Molly is rutting into Caleb while touching him and each small press of the nerve bundle makes the ginger groan and keen. He sounds wrecked, nails digging into Molly's side and the bed and honestly he's going to treasure the marks Caleb makes like the book Caleb got him about self tattooing. 

Caleb hits his breaking point when Molly thrusts as deep as he can while pushing on his clit. He had already been chanting the tiefling's name and other adoring words in Zemnian when it happened and his orgasm is what began Molly's.

"Fuck- I'm gonna cum too okay, if it hurts too much there's only-" but there's Caleb, grabbing Molly by the horns and pulling him into a kiss as he rocks his hips and milks the rest of his orgasm as Molly hits his.

The swelling mostly sits at the base of Molly's cock, thickening the rest to keep his place secure Molly can hear Caleb moaning again just as the cum actually starts to flow. Considering the internal Infernal temperature it's hotter than your average semen and that's mostly why Caleb gasps as Molly begins to fill him. The other is just at how full he feels; Molly leans back and Caleb slides a hand over his stomach and just whines as his hand slips lower to touch himself.

Molly is in for a real treat, watching Caleb touch himself to a second orgasm and even giving a weak thrust which causes the wizard to arch his back in spectacular fashion. Through the moving and orgasm building and receiving Molly is kissing and praising him and Caleb murmurs soft hoarse admiration love.

The moon gives both an afterglow to die for, both sweaty and covered in marks but they're smiling and sharing kisses and Molly makes sure to never forget this moment, this love they share. After several minutes of the knot swelled inside him, Molly can feel it deflate and there's a hit of apprehension knitted in Mollymauk's perfect brows. 

He never told Caleb how much tiefling's cum. 

But as Caleb finally can finally relax his cunt and Molly can pull out does the human realize there's still a slight bulge against his stomach. The realization comes as cum begins to leak out and there's a whole new sensation that brings weak strains of pleasure.

"Sorry dear heart," Molly reassures gently and though he has the urge to try and keep it inside Caleb in some sort of primal instinct brain he'll gather the cloth and pitcher of water to clean him up. 

"N-no," Caleb's voice catches Molly off guard and he looks to his beloved as Caleb reaches below his clit and touch and gather a bit of cum leaking out. In lust and admiration Molly watches Caleb lick his fingers clean and he is going to ignore his cock twitching in interest. Too soon. "It feels good, like this."

"Fuck," is all that's said as Molly comes to lay beside him. He'll still get a cloth underneath so they don't ruin the whole mattress in the inn but, otherwise they'll cuddle and share lazy sleepy kisses till they fall asleep in each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to leave a kudos or comment; send a fic request at prettyfatqueer on tumblr and maybe you'll see your idea here!


End file.
